Save Me Germany
by PhantomhivePrincess68
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: Rape CHARACTER DEATH! Germany, Italy, and Japan are training when Italy needs to use the bathroom but when he doesnt return Germany goes off to find him. What has Italy gotten himself into now and will Germany save him this time? Only one way to find out! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Rape and Rescue

It was another day in god knows where, because when your in the middle of a war you tend to loose your sense of direction, Germany was putting Italy and Japan through a series of drills when Italy started to fidget and wave his hand around like a child in class.

"Germany! Germany!" Called Italy

"Vot is it Italia?!" Germany answered in an annoyed tone

"Can I go pee?!" 

"Fine vut make it quick!"

"Ve~ grazie!" Italy yelled then made a bee line to the woods.

A few hours passed and Italy didn't return.

"Vot's taking that idiot?!" Yelled Germany getting impatient.

"Maybe you should go check on Itary-san." Stated Japan.

"Vine but guard the campsite, I'll alert you if there's trouble."

"Hai!'

Germany then followed then the path that Italy had taken.

Germany searched and searched but still no sign of Italy, he was beginning too give up when he herd a loud commotion coming from nearby. Quickly he rushed towards the noise, when Germany saw what was making the noise it made his blood boil, there on the ground was a naked Italy, who's arms and legs were bound, blindfolded, and gagged by what looked like strips of a white flag, with an also naked France on top of him holding him down and thrusting into him making the poor Italian cry out through his gag.

Germany stomped over to the two, not giving France time to register his presence, and punched France so hard he flew into a nearby tree and was knocked out cold. Turning to the scared Italian Germany released him from his bonds.

"Germany!" Italy cried out hugging him tightly.

"Italy are you ok?!"

"No big brother France raped me! It hurt he was not gentle at all!"

"Don't vorry Italy I took care of him."

"Grazie Germany."

Italy then hugged Germany again.

Germany blushed and returned the hug.

"Italy ve should probably head back its getting dark and Japan is probably vondering if vere ok." Stated Germany

"Your right."

Germany stands.

"Italy tries to stand but quickly falls back down from the pain.

"Ah!" 

"Italy are you ok?" Asked Germany in a concerned tone.

"No it hurts to stand." Answered Italy

"Oh vell let me help you then."

Germany lifts Italy and carries him back to the campsite.

{End Chapter 1}

Ciella: Well? Good, Bad? I'm sorry about using France I just couldn't think of another character that is that much of a pervert and would do that so again sorry and remember R&R! Any flames will make Italy cry and Germany will make you do 9000 laps!


	2. The Return and Death of France

Back at the campsite Germany set Italy, who had fallen asleep, next to the fire on a sleeping bag and covered him with his jacket, then sat next to him.

"Is Itary-san ok?" asked Japan in a concerned tone.

"I don't know…" Replied Germany

"What do you mean did something happen?"

"He was… raped…"

"By who?!"

"France…"

"That rokudenashi (bastard)! He's going to pay!

"Don't worry I took care of that." 

"Good…"

Italy starts to thrash and scream loudly.

"No please! Stop!" Italy cried out

"Italy?!"

Germany gently shakes Italy trying to wake him.

Italy wakes up with tears streaming down his face.

"Italy are you ok?" Germany asked in a concerned tone

"I-I'm f-fine…" replied Italy

"Did you have a nightmare Itary-san?" asked Japan

Italy nods.

"Do you vant to go back to sleep?"

"No…"

"Fine then just stay here don't leave the camp I'm going to bed."

Germany gets into his sleeping bag and goes to sleep.

"I'm going to rest to good night Itary-san."

Japan does the same as Germany.

"N-Night…"

Italy sat there in the dark for a few minutes then he heard a noise coming from behind him, but before he could turn around something grabbed him.

"Ah Germany help!" Italy cried out

Germany bolted awake along with Japan and saw France holding Italy with an around his neck cutting off Italy's air, choking him.

"Let him go now!" demanded Germany.

"Neva!" shouted France.

Germany growls and charges at France knocking Italy out of his grasp and proceeds to beat France with the butt of his gun.

"This time I'll make sure you never touch My Italy again!"

Germany then shot France in the head five times.

"G-Germany…" came a frightened voice.

Germany gets off France and pulls Italy close.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is I should have stayed up and vatched you."

"No I should have been strong enough to protect myself."

"Italy you are strong, maybe not physically but you are mentally, and you have a strong heart."

"Ve~? What do you mean?"

"Your friends with everyone despite the fact they are the enemy, you stand tall no matter how many times you're knocked down, and you're always smiling no matter the situation."

"Oh Germany your so sweet!" Italy exclaimed then embraced Germany.

"It's the truth though."

"Grazie~ Germany for everything."

"You're velcome Italy."

Italy yawns.

"Come on Italy lets get some rest."

"Ok Germany but can we sleep together I'm scared to sleep alone."

"Ja I don't trust leaving you alone anyvay."

"Ve~! Grazie~ Germany!"

Italy then cuddled close to Germany and went to sleep.

Germany smiled, nodded at Japan then went to sleep holding Italy in his arms.

**END!**

**Ciella: **Wasn't that a cute way to end? Remember R&R!


End file.
